Sélène
by aldwinn
Summary: Le lord est mort, Harry Potter a accompli la prophétie. Mais Bellatrix est toujours en liberté. Le trio d'or estime en avoir assez fait et refuse aujourd'hui de reprendre le combat. Qui viendra alors défaire les plans de la nouvelle force noire? Harry devra-t-il de nouveau combattre? Venez lire les nouvelles aventures de nos héros. (fond de HG/DM et autres couples)
1. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles

**note auteur** : Les personnages ( hors Sélène) et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

Elle était là... Enfin, devant elle se dressaient les grilles de la plus grande école de magie : Poudlard. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. Le vent souffla doucement soulevant sa longue chevelure noire. Elle resserra sa cape puis d'un geste sûr, entra dans le champ de détection et n'attendit pas plus de dix minutes avant de voir s'approcher la silhouette d'un demi-géant. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa au portrait qu'on lui avait dépeint de sa personnalité : bourru, niais, fan des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde sorcier, complètement inconscient du danger qui l'entoure. Hagrid ouvrit la grille et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Il la dévisagea un instant et hocha légèrement la tête en guise de bienvenue.

« Melle Smith ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de passer le porche.

« Exact et vous devez être le professeur de créatures magiques ainsi que le garde chasse : Rubeus Hagrid »

« Exact » Le ton était bourru mais elle ne s'en offusqua point. Il fit un geste rapide et la valise de la demoiselle disparut.

« Je l'ai envoyée dans vos appartements. La directrice vous attend.»

La jeune femme s'engagea derrière lui en silence, laissant son regard s'égarer sur le château et son parc. Impossible d'envisager que six mois auparavant tout n'était que flamme et pleurs. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son guide l'avait menée devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe dévoilant les escaliers puis se tourna vers elle.

« Vous voici à destination, Miss ».

« Merci. »

Le demi-géant hocha la tête avant s'en retourner à ses propres occupations.

« Nous nous reverrons au dîner.. »

Elle acquiesça puis monta les marches devant elle avec un léger soupir. A mi-hauteur des éclats de voix lui parvinrent la faisant grimacer. Reconnaissant parfaitement l'auteur du trouble, elle accéléra le pas et préféra ne pas frapper. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis entra interrompant la voix masculine en plein discours.

« Vous êtes pire que Dumbledore, Minerva! Est**-**ce que vous vous rendez compte? » Il se tourna d'un bloc vers la porte, dans cet envol de cape qui avait fait sa réputation.

Sélène garda un visage froid d'apparence alors que son esprit bouillonnait, envoyant au maître de potions une vague de chaleur et l'image d'une belle embrassade. Severus hocha simplement la tête vers elle comme si de rien n'était alors que la jeune femme sentait son corps se réchauffer et son esprit lui imposer la même image**.** Il se tourna vers la directrice et lui signifia son départ. Celle-ci soupira avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Il est intenable. »

Sélène esquissa un sourire, visiblement amusée par la réflexion de la directrice.

« C'est à moi que vous dites cela? » L'ironie de la phrase déclencha un franc sourire à Minerva qui s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour Sélène. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites avec lui. »

Elle glissa sa main sur son bras et l'emmena prendre un siège pour continuer leur discussion.

« Installez vous, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous et le but de votre mission ici. »

L'entretien dura plus d'une heure. Sélène en ressorti blanche se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir réussir à combler les désidératas de la directrice tout en restant en vie. Séverus n'avait pas tout à fait tort, elle semblait pire que Dumbledore par certains aspects.

Son rôle au château était, dans un premier temps, de se faire passer pour l'assistante de Séverus et de se rapprocher ainsi de certains élèves. Ses pas la menèrent directement au cachot afin de récupérer son emploi du temps. Elle frappa à la porte des appartements du professeur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement et elle se retrouva happée dans une embrassade chaleureuse. L'ouverture se referma derrière elle, sous le regard interrogateur de certains élèves qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

« Installes toi, comment vas-tu? »

Sans quitter les bras de l'homme, elle s'installa dans le canapé, la tête reposant sur le torse protecteur.

« Ca va. Disons que cela pourrait-être pire.»

« Je sais. Désolé qu'elle te demande ça, j'ai tenté… »

Elle l'interrompit, ses yeux plongés dans le crépitement du feu.

« Oui, j'ai entendu, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si nous avions réellement le choix. » Peu à l'aise avec la situation, elle préféra changer de sujet. « Alors comment procédons nous ? Je suis ton assistante. Quel travail comptes-tu me donner? »

« On verra » souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le haut du crane. Le fait qu'elle évite de parler de la mission le toucha, mais que pouvait-il dire? Sur ce point ils se ressemblaient. Leurs problèmes, ils en parlaient rarement avant d'avoir une solution valable.

« Tu suivras mes cours en faisant les potions au départ, puis je te laisserais mener les classes pour les 1ere et 2eme année. »

« Du moment que je ne m'occupe pas des 8eme. »

Après la guerre, McGonagall avait rappelé les 7 eme années qui n'avaient pas pu être diplômé**s** et leur avait proposé de revenir à Poudlard afin de terminer leurs études. Très peu refusèrent l'invitation.

« C'était pas dans mes intentions. Ils te dévoreraient avec Draco à leur tête. »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule avec un léger rire.

« Hé! Je gère très bien Draco! »

« Je n'en doute pas » répondit une voix amusé qui fit se tourner les deux têtes.

Sélène se leva d'un bond pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme et nicher sa tête dans son cou.

« Comment vas-tu? » souffla-t-il à son oreille sous le regard amusé de l'homme dans le canapé.

« Bien » souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Prête? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Comme toujours »

« Vous êtes inconscients de le prendre ainsi! » résonna la voix froide de Séverus.

« Et comment veux tu qu'on réagisse ? De toute façon, ce n'est que la suite logique de ce qu'on avait commencé de son vivant. »

Snape resta froid et préféra se détourner en plongeant son regard dans les flammes.

« Il va être l'heure du repas. Je t'accompagne? »

« Non, je l'emmène. Elle mangera à la table des professeurs avec moi »

Draco leva un sourcil amusé par la réponse. « Il est jaloux et protecteur » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme encore blottie contre lui.

« C'est mon rôle de la protéger Malefoy »

« Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je m'occupe de moi toute seule. » Elle leur tira la langue et sorti sous l'œil amusé des deux hommes.

« Elle te ressemble »

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est dû à ses mauvaises fréquentations » Répondit le professeur avec un regard appuyé sur le jeune serpentard.

« La mauvaise fréquentation sera bientôt ton gendre ». La grimace de Séverus amusa Draco.

« J'espère pour vous deux qu'on en arrivera pas là ».

Il passa devant son filleul pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et de le suivre à distance.

A suivre...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review.

Même négative, afin que je m'améliore.

Bonne journée, le chapitre 2 sera bientôt là


	2. Chapter 2 : Présentation

Et voici la suite...

** Chapitre 2 : Présentation**

Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la grande salle. Le dîner serait bientôt servit et les hypothèses, sur les raisons de la présence de la jeune inconnue à la table des professeurs, étaient la principale cause des murmures. Draco s'installa à la table des Serpentards avec un sourire en coin, ne quittant des yeux ni Sélène ni son parrain. En face de lui, chez les Griffons, le trio d'or, qui avait été témoin des embrassades chaleureuses entre la jeune femme et Séverus, échafaudaient les théories les plus abracadabrantes.

« Mais Ron s'ils s'aiment tu n'as pas à juger »

« Enfin, Hermione, c'est Snape! Beurk... » La grimace de dégoût de la dernière des Weasley, fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la brune. « Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver? Il nous a aidé à combattre Tu-sais-qui mais quand même.. Il doit bien avoir le double de son age en plus..»

Hermione reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui la força à regarder Harry sur sa droite. Le jeune homme, silencieux jusqu'à présent, lui indiqua discrètement Malefoy.

« J'en vois un qui semble bien la connaître notre inconnue » murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Avant que la lionne ne songe à lui répondre un tintement de verre se fit entendre. La directrice se leva demandant l'attention de tous. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, laissant son regard glisser de table en table, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de déclarer :

« Mes chers élèves comme vous pouvez le voir, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau membre au sein de notre équipe professorale. » Elle se tourna vers Sélène avec un sourire protecteur. « Je vous présente Melle Kelly Smith, diplômée de Salem, qui occupera le poste d'assistante auprès de votre maître de potions. »

La jeune femme se leva pour saluer les élèves d'un simple hochement de tête, puis se rassit gardant un visage tout aussi froid que celui de son père.

« J'espère qu'elle sera plus impartiale que Snape » grommela Ron.. MacGanagall repris sa place à table, permettant aux élèves de débuter leur repas. Les plats apparurent sur les tables, et tous commencèrent à se nourrir. Hermione, discrète, jetait souvent de rapide coup d'oeil sur Sélène, Séverus et Draco. Quel pouvait bien être le lien entre ces trois là ? Ils se connaissaient. Elle en était certaine. Après tout, Snape était le parrain du Serpentard et comme Smith et le professeur de potions se connaissaient...

La jeune femme fini rapidement son repas, et en profita pour se lever. Elle adressa un dernier regard au Serpentard qui cette fois la repéra. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'attention du blond, et elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers ses appartements de préfète en chef.

Sélène suivit la scène visiblement amusée.

« Tu ne devrais pas lire leurs pensées, c'est incorrect » Raisonna une voix dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vers son père et répondit par le même procédé. « Je n'y peux rien, elle pense trop fort. C'est impressionnant, j'en ai presque mal à la tête. Elle n'a jamais pris de cours d'occlumentie? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà eu assez de mal avec Potter alors la miss-je-sais-tout, non merci... Tu apprendras rapidement que peu ici savent cacher leurs pensées, je t'apprendrais à réduire ton champ auditif.» Une lueur d'amusement passa dans le regard de la demoiselle. Des années à travailler pour pouvoir entendre la moindre pensée et être la meilleure dans ce domaine, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle devait apprendre à réduire son don. En attendant, elle devrait avoir une conversation avec Draco sur la nature réelle de l'échange entre lui et la Griffondor.

Après le repas, elle suivit son père dans les cachots où ils furent rapidement rejoints par Draco. Les jeunes gens se tenaient enlacés dans le canapé, devant le feu, pendant que Séverus se contentait du fauteuil un peu plus loin. Avec les années, il avait l'habitude des gestes de tendresse entres les deux jeunes adultes.

« Je ne comprends pas ce besoin de changer ton identité. Ton passé passe encore, mais ton nom? » Selène sourit avant de répondre à Draco sur un ton ironique.

« C'est vrai que dans la situation actuelle leur dire que j'ai fait mes études à Dumstrang avec Karkaroff c'était pas très malin. Quant à mon nom, Sélène Fiosini, je te rappelle que certains Griffondors, comme Poter et compagnie, l'ont peut être déjà entendu dans les geôles de ton manoir. »

« Il vaut mieux éviter tout risque. » raisonna la voix de l'homme un peu plus loin, coupant Draco dans sa réponse.

« La journée de demain va être longue » constata la jeune femme en se levant. « Messieurs » Elle se pencha vers le blond et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis se tourna pour faire le même à son père avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Il est amusant de constater comme sa présence apaise tes traits. » constata Draco.

« Et il est consternant de voir comment tu laisses aller tes sentiments depuis la rentrée. » Répondit froidement son parrain. Draco grimaça. Depuis la disparition de Voldemort et l'acquittement de son procès, le jeune homme avait décidé de faire ses propres choix, oubliant parfois ses origines et son éducation. L'influence de son homologue au poste de préfet en chef, et la proximité née de l'appartement qu'ils devaient partager n'était pas bien vue par tous. Un lion et un serpent étaient censés se haïr et pourtant ils donnaient une image d'entente cordiale. Il existait même des paris sur la possibilité d'une relation plus qu'amicale avant la fin de l'année. C'est Dumbledore qui devait sourire dans sa tombe, au moins la guerre aura-t-elle amenuisée les querelles entre maison.

* * *

N'oubliez pas une petite review peut m'encourager et m'aider à m'améliorer.

Bonne journée/soirée/nuitée ...

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3 : Entrevue

Bonjour à tous, et voici la suite :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Entrevue **

Les premiers jours se passèrent à merveille. Sélène s'intégrait et les élèves l'appréciaient. Même les Griffondors, aimaient lui demander conseil. Malgré ses airs froids, elle ne montrait aucune préférence pour une maison ou une autre au grand dam des Serpentards qui voyaient leurs privilèges dans cette matière diminuer. La jeune femme prenaient doucement ses marques. Contre toute attente, elle appréciait réellement l'intérêt de certains des élèves et plus précisément celui de Granger. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Séverus et Draco, quant ils surprirent les deux jeune femmes en pleine discussion la première fois.

Mais la paix ne dure jamais longtemps, elle avait une mission et ne pouvait s'en détourner si facilement**. **Alors qu'elle assistait son père pour un cours des 8ème années, une violente douleur spécifique dans son avant bras se fit sentir. La surprise lui fit lâcher le contenu de sa fiole, qui s'écrasa au sol sous le regard étonné des élèves et du professeur.

* Bellatrix? * La voix ferme résonna dans son esprit et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Pardon, maître. » D'un simple mouvement de sa baguette, elle fit disparaître les dégâts sur le sol. « Je... » Elle hésita puis le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne vais pas très bien. Me permettez-vous de me rendre auprès de Mme Pomfrech? »

« Allez-y » La voix froide claqua, montrant le mécontentement apparent du professeur de potion.

En sortant, elle se permit de glisser un regard vers Draco, qui lui fit un très léger signe négatif de la tête. Visiblement, la convocation était personnelle.

L'échange n'échappa pas à Hermione qui fronça les sourcils et fixa son regard sur son homologue. Celui ci se sentant observé se tourna vers elle, et sous l'interrogation muette ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule.

A peine sortie de la salle, Sélène profita de son passe-droit de transplanage pour se rendre immédiatement au manoir Malefoy. Le soleil brillait au dessus de la demeure, toujours aussi resplendissante. Après la grande bataille, seul le père avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Le ministère avait fouillé le manoir afin d'y confisquer certains objets de magie noire ou de grandes valeurs. Et dans sa grande magnanimité, il avait décidé de le rendre à ses propriétaires.

Son corps frissonna en poussant la grille de l'entrée. Un soupir passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remonta, sans se presser, la grande allée. Pourquoi était-elle convoquée seule ? D'un geste franc, elle frappa à la porte. Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit presque dans la seconde, lui signalant que « Maitresse Lestrange » l'attendait dans la salle de réception. Sélène grimaça. La salle de réception signifiait qu'elles ne seraient pas seules et que l'entretien risquait d'être mouvementé si elle ne répondait pas comme Bellatrix le désirait. Se concentrant sur ses barrières mentales, elle pénétra alors dans la maison.

En entrant dans la salle, la porte grinça légèrement. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le plancher alors que plus loin, son hôte semblait déjà en pleine discussion avec deux hommes encapuchonnés. Celle-ci stoppa l'entrevue en l'apercevant, et les congédia pour s'approcher d'elle les sourcils froncés et la tête légèrement penchée. Elle avait maigri. Sa cape volait autour d'elle lui donnant un air fantomatique. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille encadraient un visage émacié qui renforçait la folie de son regard.

« Tu en a mis du temps »

Sélène baissa respectueusement la tête.

« J'ai du trouver une excuse pour m'isoler.»

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, la mangemort avait réussit à échapper à tous ses poursuivants. Elle regroupait aujourd'hui les fidèles éparpillés afin de reconstruire une armée et de continuer l'œuvre de son maître. Le temps jouait pour elle.

« Comment se passe ta mission? »

« J'avance prudemment... Potter et sa bande ne me soupçonnent pas. Quant à l'ordre du Phœnix, ils continuent de vous chercher mais ils semblent persuadés que vous n'êtes pas une menace. A leurs yeux vous êtes trop affaiblie par la perte de notre Seigneur»

Le rire de la mangemort résonna dans la salle, pendant qu'elle entraînait Sélène vers une pièce adjacente. Inconsciemment ce geste rassura la jeune femme. Un entretien privé signifiait rarement un châtiment.

« Qu'ils me sous-estiment. Ils ne comprendront rien quand nous leur donneront l'assaut. Le maître m'a légué une partie de sa puissance et je mènerai à bien ses espérances. Suis**-**moi!»

Bellatrix poussa une porte et elles entrèrent dans une pièce plus petite et plus raffinée. Il s'agissait du boudoir de réception de Narcissa, la mère de Draco. Celui ci était devenu son repère personnel. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil confortable derrière le bureau et laissa son regard dément détailler la longue chevelure brune de sa disciple.

« Comment va ton père? » La question brisa le silence nouvellement installé et sembla refroidir l'atmosphère.

Les muscles de la jeune femme se raidirent une seconde. On y était. La question... Elle serra les dents et une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux qui fit sourire son interlocutrice.

« Très bien... Il ne se doute de rien...Pour le moment. »

« Retiens ta fureur encore un peu... Je te laisserais le soin de le tuer de tes mains pour venger ton seigneur. »

Sélène acquiesça « Je prendrais mon mal en patience.»

« Pour le moment attrape» D'un réflexe la jeune femme attrapa la sphère qui arrivait à elle.

« Qu'est ce?.. »

« Une prophétie... » Sélène fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme avant de revenir à l'objet.

« Qu'es... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, que la brume dans la sphère se mit à tourner.

_« Deux ils seront pour récupérer la puissance, insoupçonnable sera la trahison. De leur entente à tous dépendra la fin de notre ère. »_

« Je ne comprend pas » Elle posa l'objet sur le bureau alors que Bellatrix jouait avec sa baguette, un sourire fixé sur ses lèvres, en l'observant. Au moment où la femme sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose un nuage noir fit le tour de la pièce laissant deux silhouettes masquées se matérialiser contre le mur du fond. L'atmosphère devint encore plus tendue. Le regard de la femme se fit plus noir et se focalisa sur les intrus délaissant un instant la demoiselle.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard » Sélène fut congédiée d'un geste de la main, laissant la place aux nouveaux arrivant. La nouvelle qu'ils apportaient devait être importante pour oser entrer ainsi sans aucune invitation. Elle passa près d'eux sans leur adresser un regard mais ouvrant son esprit. Son cœur se stoppa un instant en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux. Malefoy... Il était sorti d'Azkaban... Elle devait prévenir Draco. L'homme la salua de la tête, il savait qu'elle l'avait reconnue. Il avait senti son esprit l'effleurer.

« Bonjour ma filleule. Quelle joie de te voir enfin ici. » Il s'avança et prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser. « J'espère que notre prochaine rencontre sera plus longue. Tu pourras ainsi me donner des nouvelles de mon fils. »

« Avec plaisir, parrain. »

Sélène se força à lui sourire avant de s'incliner pour quitter la pièce.

A peine fut-elle sorti du manoir qu'elle transplana directement dans les appartements de son père. Mais l'atterrissage fut chaotique, une étrange sensation lui vrilla l'estomac et avant qu'elle ne comprenne elle vida le contenu de celui ci sur le tapis à ses pieds.

* * *

Hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti.

Bon ou mauvais

A plus tard :)


	4. Chapter 4 : La découverte

_Et voici la suite ..._

_Note de l'auteur : Les ** indiquent les phrases transmises par le don de Sélène. ( La nature de ce don sera expliquée plus tard :) )_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : la découverte.**

L'étrange bruit attira Séverus dans le salon. Le visage très pâle de Sélène l'interpella et il s'avança prudemment. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, la jeune femme fit disparaître le contenu de son estomac et nettoya le tapis, avant de se redresser. Alors qu'elle voulut faire un pas vers le canapé, ses jambes refusèrent de la porter, mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol son père l'avait rejointe. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et l'amena se poser en face de la cheminée.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Un soupçon d'inquiétude était audible dans la voix basse du professeur.

« Je sais pas » Sélène ferma un instant les yeux tentant de se concentrer. « Une drôle d'impression... »

La jeune femme se cala contre son père et regarda les flammes.

« L'entrevue s'est plutôt bien passée. Comme nous l'avions pensé, elle a mis la main sur la prophétie. Par contre, avant que je ne comprenne ses intentions, elle me l'a mise entre les mains. » Séverus grimaça et resserra son étreinte sur sa fille.

« Elle sait donc que tu es concernée. »

« Oui » Souffla Sélène. « J'espère juste qu'elle pensera que c'est l'ordre que je trahie et non elle. »

Un léger silence s'installa pendant que son regard se concentrait sur les flammes de la cheminée.

« J'ai vu mon parrain... » Reprit-elle doucement. Séverus se redressa immédiatement à ses mots et chercha le regard de la jeune femme.

« Lucius a quitté Azkaban? » Le regard du professeur était inquiet. Son cerveau analysa rapidement la nouvelle cherchant à savoir à quel point cela pouvait gêner leur plan, et mettre sa fille en danger.

Sélène stoppa son raisonnement interne en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Arrêtes ça immédiatement. » Le ton était doux mais déterminé. « Quoi que tu dises, j'irais au bout de cette mission. Toi tu ne peux plus, ta condition de membre de l'ordre a été exposé à tous lors de la bataille contre Voldemort. J'ai assez lutté pour garder ma place au sein du groupe»

Il soupira mais ne contra pas l'argument, elle avait raison et il le savait. Plus jamais il ne pourrait retrouver sa condition d'espion, c'était à elle de prendre le relais.

« Tu devrais te reposer, tu couves peut être quelque chose. Je parlerais à Minerva et aux autres de Lucius. Nous verrons comment adapter nos plans à sa présence. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de se diriger vers ses appartements.

« Bonne nuit »

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt calme. Pas de nouvelle de Bellatrix. Celle-ci devait être trop occupée avec le recrutement de ses fidèles.

Sélène sortait d'un entretient avec Hermione Granger où la jeune fille avait accepté avec joie de donner des cours de soutient. Leur entrevue avait duré plus de deux heures au lieu des cinq minutes prévues. Les deux femmes avaient partagé leur opinion sur différents sujets et la conversation avait été des plus intéressantes. Leur point de vu divergeant parfois et amenant de très belles argumentations. Une amitié se formait, Sélène en était ravie, plus elle serait proche de la jeune griffondor, plus sa demande pour participer à la mission aurait de chance de réussir. Elle avait bien ressentie que la jeune fille était en mal d'action et reprochait au ministère sa lenteur d'action contre les derniers mangemorts encore en fuite.

Draco, prêt à entrer dans le bureau de son amie, était resté devant la porte en entendant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il salua poliment, d'un signe de tête discret, son homologue.

« Granger»

« Malefoy. » lui répondit-elle de la même manière, avant de continuer sa route pour rejoindre ses amis à la tour Griffondor. Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau et referma la porte, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es amie avec Hermione, maintenant ? »

« Hermione ? » Fit Sélène sur un ton taquin, en relevant la tête.. « Ce n'est plus Granger ? »

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent et ses yeux devinrent gris orageux. Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, elle lui sourit.

« Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais. Et je ne te juge pas. Dans ma situation, je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais le droit… » Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure mais parfaitement audible pour lui. Il s'avanca et la serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son crane.

« Ce sera bientôt fini. En attendant, c'est moi qui veille sur toi. » Il relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta légèrement. « Pour reprendre le cas Potter, si on peut faire autrement… »

« J'ai bien compris Draco. La bataille finale ne vous a pas vraiment rapproché. Dommage, j'aurais préféré l'avoir avec nous... Nous verrons bien, si Miss Granger nous suit peut être décidera-t-il de rester près d'elle. »

Il hocha la tête en accord.

« Nous verrons. » Il garda un instant le silence l'observant, puis se redressa. « Et toi, debout, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.»

« Pardon ? » Elle releva la tête vers lui étonnée de sa phrase et sur la défensive. « Je… »

« Tttt …» Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle reconnut comme typiquement moqueur venant de lui. « Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais. Tu ne peux rien me cacher toi non plus. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es pâle et que tu as des pertes d'équilibre. Alors je t'emmène, pas de discussion. »

Draco poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en tirant par la main une Sélène visiblement mécontente de se trouver dans cet endroit.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant et assis toi »

Sélène obéit.

*Je te jure que tu me le payeras Draco Malefoy* La voix résonna dans la tête du jeune homme qui sourit de plus belle. Il montra du menton l'arrivée de Pomfresh.

« Miss, Mr Malefoy? Que me vaut votre présence? »

Sélène soupira avant de répondre d'un ton agacé.

« Depuis quelques temps, j'ai des malaises et des pertes d'équilibre.»

La femme ne s'offusqua pas du ton, mais un léger sourire se présenta sur ses lèvres.

« Allongez-vous Miss. Et vous sortez, je m'occupe d'elle.» Dit-elle en désignant la porte à l'étudiant.

Sélène obéit docilement et s'allongea pendant que Draco sortait. L'infirmière leva sa baguette et commença à murmurer différents sorts d'analyse corporelle. Après quelques minutes, un léger nuage bleu se forma au dessus du ventre de la jeune femme et le sourire de Pompom s'agrandit alors que la patiente devint pâle et serra les dents. Les deux regards se croisèrent mêlant d'un côté inquiétude et peur et de l'autre amusement et réconfort.

« A la vue de votre réaction vous connaissez parfaitement la conclusion de ce résultat. »

Sélène hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas catastrophique Mademoiselle. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je dirais 3 mois environ »

« Mais ?... Je veux dire comment c'est possible ? Je… J'ai toujours » Elle serra les dents cachant mal son trouble.

« Vous voulez dire que votre corps ne vous a pas avertie, vous avez eu vos menstruations régulièrement »

De nouveau elle hocha la tête gênée, puis se redressa.

« Cela peut arriver parfois… Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Maintenant j'ai une question importante à vous poser car vous ne devez pas être loin de la date limite. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire ? »

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux et regarda un instant ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas prendre la décision seule. Je vais devoir en discuter avec le deuxième concerné. »

« Je comprend mais ne tardez pas. »

« C'est compris » Sélène s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Puis je partir ? »

Pompom lui demanda d'attendre cinq minutes, préférant lui donner une potion pour contrer ses malaises avant de partir.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas une rewiew peut me motiver et/ou me permettre de m'améliorer_

_A bientôt._


	5. Chapter 5 : La mise au point

Désolée de cette longue absence. Mais je viens de débuter un nouveau travail et j'ai été un peu sous l'eau.

Aujourd'hui ca va mieux et j'espère pouvoir être plus régulière dans mes posts.

Bises

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La mise au point.**

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sélène prit soin de ne croiser personne et de rentrer directement dans ses appartements pour réfléchir… A peine fût-elle installée dans son lit, que Morphée l'accueillit avec plaisir dans son antre. Au petit matin, elle savait quoi faire. S'installant à son bureau, elle prit sa plume et son encrier puis d'une écriture ronde et propre, rédigea sa missive. Les mots lui venaient naturellement. Elle aurait pu utiliser son don pour lui parler directement mais elle préférait le voir en personne. Il avait le droit d'entendre la nouvelle de vive voix. Et puis, si elle voulait être honnête, il lui manquait.

Une fois la lettre cachetée, elle se rapprocha d'une petite chouette beige clair qui attendait silencieusement près de sa fenêtre. D'un geste doux, elle accrocha le bout de parchemin à sa patte et la libéra. Le message devrait arriver au destinataire en fin de journée… Et le connaissant, elle devrait être face à lui demain au plus tard. Malgré son angoisse, un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres à cette pensée. Elle respira profondément, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lui faudrait parler le plus vite possible à son père. Son père... Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle l'avait presque oublier. Son père allait la tuer. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lavée et habillée, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas retarder l'affrontement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse face à son père avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

En ce dimanche de Janvier, la neige tombait dehors, la jeune femme en profita pour se stopper un instant devant la fenêtre afin d'observer le paysage. Elle était ici depuis presque 3 mois et tout lui manquait, certes elle était à Poudlard avec son père et Draco, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres puis elle se redressa pour affronter ce qu'elle pressentait être la plus grosse colère de son paternel.

Arrivée devant les cachots, elle chuchota le mot de passe et passa le tableau.

« Père ? »

Un léger silence lui répondit puis Séverus sortit de son bureau pour venir vers elle. A sa posture, il comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler et que le sujet n'était pas simple. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se rapprocher de la cheminée pour s'y appuyer et le regarder. Il lui fallait un peu de distance pour engager LA conversation.

« Tu sembles nerveuse… » Commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil pour lui faire face.

« Un peu… Tu dois certainement savoir que Draco m'a emmenée de force à l'infirmerie hier soir. » Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, c'était même lui qui lui avait expressément demandé de la surveiller de près. Elle lui semblait trop pâle en ce moment, sans compter l'incident lors de son retour du manoir Malefoy.

« Et ? »

Elle baissa le regard et emplit ses poumons rapidement. Plus vite l'annonce serait faite, mieux ce serait.

« Jesuisenceinte »

« Pardon ? Veux-tu, s'il te plaît, répéter sans marmonner. »

Elle expira avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis enceinte »

L'homme devint plus pâle que d'ordinaire et les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

« Comment ?! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » La voix était calme, trop calme pour ne pas être maîtrisée. Son regard noir se glaça.

Devant sa réaction, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, contre attaquer. Sa bouche esquissa un sourire amusé et sa voix prit un ton très ironique.

« Et bien cher père, cela se produit lorsqu'un homme et une femme ont »

« Ne joue pas à ça Sélène » La coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Sa colère était palpable. « Qui est le père? Je sais que ce ne peut être Draco. Vous n'avez jamais été intime à ce point là. Qui est-ce?»

Elle se décala et s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu ne connais pas les limites de ma relation avec Draco. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire qui c'est? »

« Qu'est ce que… » Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à lui faire face. « Tu sais que tu mets la mission en péril? Ton don est à double tranchant surtout dans ce cas là. Seigneur mais à quoi tu pensais? »

Elle se dégagea et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois peut être que je l'ai fais exprès. Je ne suis pas stupide »

« Je me le demande parfois. » Un air de déception passa sur son visage puis ses traits se crispèrent à nouveau. « Maintenant dis-moi qui est l'imbécile qui s'est permis.»

« Non !» Séverus serra les poings.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle sentit l'attaque mentale de son père. Il tentait de découvrir par lui-même ce qu'elle lui cachait. Rapidement elle monta ses barrières. La lutte dura plusieurs minutes, aucun ne voulait lâcher. Suite à un léger malaise, Séléne se déconcentra la première. Séverus n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour trouver l'information qu'il désirait. L'attaque déstabilisa Sélène complètement et elle du se tenir au mur pour rester debout. Furieuse, elle se re-concentra et éjecta son père violemment de son esprit. Le corps de Séverus traversa la pièce pour heurter le mur un peu plus loin. Sans se retourner, la jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte.

D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets en chef. Faisant partie de l'équipe professorale, le mot de passe lui était connu. Elle se permit donc d'ouvrir la pièce sans s'annoncer. Une fois la porte franchie, et sûre de la non présence de la Griffondor, elle se précipita vers la chambre de Draco. Il était là, étendu sur le lit, les mains sous la tête, le regard visiblement perdu sur le plafond. L'entrée de la demoiselle, lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il ne s'emporta pas sur son impolitesse et ne fit que lui ouvrir les bras. Doucement elle grimpa sur le lit pour s'allonger à ses côtés et se blottir contre lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte. Doucement, il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son crane et attendit la réponse.

« Liberas ». Le mot fut juste soufflé, et Draco grimaça mais lui accorda sa demande.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Rapidement le garçon avait compris que la demoiselle avait un don pour lire les pensées, il avait donc suivit un entraînement poussé avec son père et son parrain pour garder son esprit fermé en permanence. Pourtant de temps en temps, elle avait juste à formuler ce petit mot pour qu'il lui accorde le passage, c'était souvent quand elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Elle utilisait alors son don pour montrer la scène à son interlocuteur. Pour lui, cela ressemblait à l'utilisation d'une pensive, il se retrouvait propulsé comme spectateur, dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

Le serpentard abaissa donc ses barrières et se laissa envahir par le flux d'image de son amie. La nouvelle de sa grossesse lui fit esquisser un sourire mais la scène qui suivit dans les cachots le révolta.

« Comment a-t-il pu? »

Il resserra son étreinte posa sa tête sur la sienne. Alors qu'il tentait de la calmer sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Hermione surexcitée. Le sourire qu'arborait la demoiselle disparut immédiatement devant la scène et se changea en haine pure. Draco eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour entendre la porte claquer.

* * *

à suivre...

Hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti.

(Bon ou mauvais : toutes les remarques font évoluer :) )


	6. Chapter 6 : Adaptation

**Bonjour à tous en ce lendemain de fin du monde.  
**

**J'espère qu vous avez bien profité de votre soirée :)  
**

**Voici la suite de mon histoire.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Adaptons nous.**

Alors que Sélène se réfugiait près de Draco, Séverus mis quelques minutes à se relever. Qu'avait-il fait? Attaquer ainsi sa propre fille... Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il s'approchait de la cheminée. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant pour revoir le flot d'images qui avait déferlé en lui quand la barrière de la jeune femme avait vacillé.

Il se relaxa et tenta de tout analyser. Rien ne servait de s'en vouloir, le passé était le passé et il se devait d'avancer. Le plus important est qu'il savait qui était le père et étrangement alors qu'il aurait du être outré et passablement en colère, il était rassuré. En effet, le jeune homme provenait d'une famille aimante et surtout était un combattant reconnu de la bataille contre Voldemort. Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait en parler avec MC Gonagall en effet leur plan était en danger, et ils devaient trouver rapidement une sortie de secours pour Sélène et Draco.

Il se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice et comme à son habitude entra sans frapper. Elle releva à peine la tête, et lui désigna le siège en face d'elle, terminant sa missive, avant de lui accorder son attention.

Séverus ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et croisa les bras sur son torse en signe d'impatience. Au bout d'une simple minute, il commença à faire les cents pas devant le bureau.

« Vous allez finir par user mon tapis à marcher ainsi Séverus. » La vieille femme posa enfin sa plume et daigna le regarder réellement.

« Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse? »

« Sélène »

La réponse fut brève et fit même naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la directrice.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait qui vous agace autant? »

Il fronça les sourcils sur le mot « agace ». Il n'était pas agacé, il était angoissé... Et c'était très rare chez lui. Avant il n'avait jamais eu qu'à se soucier de lui même...

« Elle s'est placée dans une situation périlleuse. » Il s'adossa au mur et la regarda pour être sur d'avoir toute son attention. « Vous souvenez vous exactement de la nature du don qu'elle possède? » Minerva se contenta de hocher la tête pour ne pas l'interrompre. « Et bien il existe un cas bien précis où ce don se retourne contre son possesseur. Et pour notre malheur les conditions de cette situation sont toutes réunies. »

« Poursuivez. »

« Lorsque le possesseur de l' 'espritas' est une femme et que celle-ci attend un enfant, alors à partir du troisième mois, toute attaque légimens sur la mère pourra atteindre l'esprit du fœtus. Celui-ci partage les informations su par sa mère grâce au don et ne peut être protégé. » L'énoncé terminé, il se contenta de la regarder. « Elle doit quitter les rangs de Bellatrix, c'est trop dangereux. Lestrange est peut-être folle mais elle et quelques uns de ses fidèles sont de très bon légimens. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Sélène, ou même de Draco, dans ses conditions.»

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. Sélène est enceinte ? Mais de qui?... » Elle laissa en suspens sa question. Elle aussi savait parfaitement que le couple Malefoy-Fiosini était faux alors comment ?

Séverus laissa volontairement la question sans réponse. Il n'était pas fier lui même de la façon dont il avait eu la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Il faut les sortir de là. »

Minerva entrecroisa ses doigts et posa ses mains sur la table en grande réflexion.

« Ils sont bien trop impliqués pour les faire partir ainsi. Ils seront recherchés immédiatement. Lestrange ne permettra pas qu'ils nous rejoignent. »

« Dîtes moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.» Il se décala du mur. « Le point culminant du problème c'est Lucius. Il va vouloir se venger et il doute déjà du couple. »

Minerva hocha la tête. Lucius était pour le moment resté en retrait mais Séverus avait raison, il ne tarderait pas à se manifester et à demander des explications à son fils et à Sélène. Elle soupira puis tourna la tête vers les portraits des anciens directeurs et notamment celui de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui sourit en guise de soutien mais garda le silence.

« D'après ce que vous dîtes Séverus, elle entre dans cette période dangereuse. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, Minerva »

La vieille femme baissa un instant le regard tentant de trouver une solution viable pour la majorité de tous Le professeur de potion l'observait se demandant s'il ne devait pas simplement jeter un stupefix à sa fille et l'enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille.

« La question va peut être vous choquer Séverus mais veut-elle garder l'enfant ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais au vu de ce que je sais cela m''étonnerai grandement qu'elle décide le contraire. » Il s'avança vers le bureau pour prendre place, enfin, sur un siège en face de la directrice.

Minerva releva la tête et observa son collègue. Malgré son apparence froide, elle avait bien remarqué son inquiétude pour la jeune femme.

« Dans ce cas, demandons lui. Si elle choisit de le garder nous devrons changer nos plans. Sinon, et bien tout continuera comme avant. »

Rogue se crispa sur sa chaise et jeta un regard noir à Minerva. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il connaissait sa fille et la jeune femme refusera de quitter sa mission, alors soit elle décidera de tuer l'enfant, soit elle le gardera mais ne le dira pas.

« Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais il faut faire revenir Potter. Nous devons finir rapidement cette bataille. Cela fait trop longtemps que ca sure. Bellatrix reprend des forces et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire. »

« Harry a été clair Séverus. Il ne veut plus se battre, le combat contre Vous savez qui a été traumatisant pour lui. Ses nuits sont encore emplies de cauchemars. »

« Je le sais très bien. Ce cornichon est incapable de préparer une potion sans rêve correcte et c'est moi qui m'y colle chaque semaine. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la vieille dame. Elle savait que malgré ses dires, le professeur commençait à apprécier le jeune homme.

« Si elle décide de quitter sa mission, alors je parlerais à Harry »

L'homme se leva gardant son calme et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Elle ne quittera jamais sa mission et vous le savez. Elle nage la-dedans depuis ses 15 ans à cause de moi et de Dumbledore. Elle voudra aller au bout de ses actions. »

La directrice hocha la tête se rendant compte de la véracité de ces mots.

« Je demande à l'ordre de se réunir et on voit tous ensemble. Mais nous la protégerons Séverus. »

Un rictus malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme et il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

« Comme vous avez protéger sa mère ou Fred Weasley, ou encore Lupin, Tonks et tous les autres. »

Sur ses paroles, Séverus ne laissa pas le temps de réponse et sortit. Il devait chercher un moyen de bloquer les pensées du fœtus et d'aider Sélène.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

_J'espère que celui ci vous a plu._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis, vos hypothèses sur le nom du papa. _

_Vos idées ou envies pour la suite._

_Bonnes fêtes de Noël_

_Bises à tous_


	7. Chapter 7 : Relation avouée

**Alors un gros PARDON!**

**Je suis désolée d'être restée tout se temps sans poster mais parfois la vie vous joue des tours. Et là mon travail a été très très prenant.**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vous livre 2 chapitres aujourd'hui.**

**Bises à tous et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Relation avouée**

« Je suis fichu. » Draco tenta de se lever mais Sélène le repoussa sur le lit amusée de la situation.

« Je m'en occupe… » Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui avant de sortir. « Et tu ne bouges pas. C'est une affaire de fille. Par contre tu aurais pu me le dire.» Il sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Comme si tu m'en avais laissé le temps.» soupira-t-il.

« Pas faux. Bon souhaites moi bonne chance. »

Elle prit une grande respiration puis se rendit à l'opposé de la salle commune, dans la chambre de la Griffon. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle devait frapper et attendre. A quoi cela servirait-il? Hermione ne répondrait certainement pas ou alors juste pour l'invectiver. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la porte. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos. Le sol de la chambre était couvert de parchemin**s** et de livres renversés. Visiblement elle venait de passer ses nerfs sur ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Sélène soupira et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Sortez! » La voix était sourde de colère et les yeux brun**s** étaient presque noir**s**. Les larmes coulaient encore et une main rageuse vint les effacer. « Vous devez bien rire! J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'était pas sincère! »

La jeune femme s'adossa à la porte un instant avant de faire un pas vers la Griffondor.

« Je croyais que vous lui feriez plus confiance que cela miss Granger. Vous n'auriez pas du assister à ce que vous avez vu. »

Un rire froid sorti de la gorge de la brune.

« Et quoi? Vous allez me tuer car je vous ai vu dans les bras d'un de vos élèves! »

Une esquisse de sourire releva le coin des lèvres de Sélène mais elle le fit disparaître très vite. Elle ne désirait pas envenimer le conflit. Les mots sarcastiques sur sa capacité de tuer restèrent au fond de sa gorge.

« Draco ne fait pas parti de mes élèves, et vous non plus. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien miss, vous allez vous asseoir et écouter attentivement ce que je vais vous dire ou plutôt vous montrer. Ce sera peut être bien plus simple. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la demande de la jeune femme.

« Miss Granger » La voix était douce. Sélène s'approcha pas à pas pour s'asseoir sur le lit, sous le regard un peu moins courroucé de la Griffon.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ici pour parler? Pourquoi tentez de vous de corriger la situation? »

Un léger soupir sortit des lèvres de la femme assis**e** puis elle ferma les yeux pour choisir les images qu'elle désirait montrer. Elle se concentra sur son enfance, les jeux entre elle et Draco, et les envoya à Hermione qui sous l'intrusion se sentit glisser à terre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sélène, la préfète était certes très douée en magie mais, malgré la guerre, n'avait jamais appris à fermer son esprit.

« Je vous avais dit de vous asseoir... »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas... »

Sélène se leva et vint aider Hermione à se relever pour l'installer sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Je le considère comme mon petit frère. Je dirais qu'il y a autant de chance d'une histoire sérieuse entre lui et moi qu'entre vous et Potter. »

Hermione fit une légère grimace qui fit sourire Sélène.

« Je vois que vous comprenez. » La voix était amusée.

La jeune griffon hocha la tête.

« J'avais juste besoin de réconfort et il a joué son rôle de frère protecteur. »

Sélène soupira en regardant Hermione puis détourna les yeux.

« Prenez soin de lui, Granger. Il va avoir besoin de votre soutien. » Délicatement, elle déposa sa main sur celle de la demoiselle.

« Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je vais avoir autant besoin d'elle? Aurais-tu oublié de me faire part de quelque chose? » La voix du jeune homme les firent se retourner. Il était là, accoudé à la porte, et avait visiblement entendu une partie de la conversation. Il souriait s'avançant vers elles.

« Disons juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Sélène se releva et embrassa Draco sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la sortie. « Parle-lui Draco. Nous aurons besoin d'elle. » La jeune femme passa la porte laissant le jeune couple seul avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice.

Draco la suivit du regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Hermione. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit face à elle. Doucement, tendrement, il passa une main sur sa joue afin d'effacer les sillons laissés par les larmes précédemment. La demoiselle ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse.

« Es-tu calmée? »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Pour le moment oui, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout t'expliquer, en tout cas pas tout immédiatement. » Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres douces puis l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il se recula à contrecœur en pensant à la demande de Sélène. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Hermione.. » Ses dents meurtrirent sa lèvre inférieure le temps de chercher ses mots. « Je sais que toi et Harry avez demandé à l'ordre de ne plus faire appel à vous depuis la mort des vôtres »

La jeune femme se recula légèrement pour le regarder comprenant rapidement la teneur de sa demande.

« Pourtant Kelly et moi allons avoir besoin de votre aide. Mon père est sorti de prison et il ne va pas tarder à comprendre que nous manipulons Bellatrix. Quand il aura les preuves, il n'hésitera pas à nous éliminer. »

« Et que veux tu que je fasse? » La voix se fit hésitante. Elle avait peur d'avoir trop bien compris . Elle craignait de reprendre les combats. Son corps et son esprit n'étaient pas encore remis de la bataille précédente.

Il grimaça puis affronta son regard.

«Jouer avec le temps. Nous savons que tu l'as déjà fait une fois, mais il y aura des conséquences cette fois. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un artefact spécifique et quand nous l'aurons, je pourrais te dire exactement ce que nous voulons faire.»

La jeune femme se raidit. Changer le passé?... C'était dangereux, très dangereux... Elle avait perdu beaucoup pendant la guerre mais là elle risquait de perdre ce qu'elle avait reconstruit depuis.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en douceur.

« Je comprend. » Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et Draco prit tendrement Hermione dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour sentir son parfum si particulier. Il savait qu'il lui demandait beaucoup peut être même trop. Lui même avait peur de la perdre dans cette mission. Le visage d'Hermione se posa également dans le cou de son amant. Réussirait-elle à revivre tout ca ? Devait-elle prévenir Ron et Harry ?... Le doute envahissait son esprit, et elle resserra son étreinte cherchant le réconfort.

* * *

_Une petite Review pour me dire vos impressions?_

_Bonne journée._


	8. Chapter 8 : Doutes et Explications

**Re-bonjour,**

**Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre :)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Doutes et explications**

Sélène marchait lentement dans les couloirs, son esprit tourné vers Draco et Hermione. Malgré la tension de la situation, un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ses pieds accélérèrent l'allure, elle passa le coin du couloir et, sans comprendre, se retrouva au sol.

_ « Aïe… »

Elle releva les yeux pour se retrouver dans un vert émeraude caractéristique. Son sourire disparût au profit de son personnage, le professeur Kelly Smith, jeune femme un peu froide assistante du maître de potion.

_ « Potter… » Sa voix se fit traînante, presque autant que celle de son père quand il s'agissait du jeune homme. « On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas courir dans les couloirs ? »

Une main se tendit devant elle, et elle accepta l'aide de Ron pour se relever

_ « Merci, Mr Weasley »

Harry se relevait également aidé par Ginny pendant que Sélène époussetait sa robe de sorcière. Les trois Griffons se regardèrent gênés et mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient pressés.

_ « Pardon Miss Smith… C'est juste que nous devions voir Hermione rapidement. »

_ « Tiens donc et en quoi est-ce si important, Mr Potter ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça et dansa légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ « Il s'agit d'une recherche en métamorphose, miss » répondit Ginny devant l'embarras d'Harry. Sélène regarda le trio et secoua la tête.

_ « Remerciez votre petite-amie d'être plus prompte à trouver une excuse que vous. Même si celle-ci est pathétique je dois bien l'avouer. »

Son père serait fier d'elle devant cette scène. Une vrai serpentarde en action. Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

_ « En attendant, pendant que je vous êtes là, je... »

La jeune femme sembla hésiter sur les mots, une sensation dans sa tête et son regard se braqua mécontent sur Harry. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça… » *Vous n'êtes pas doué Potter, on en rediscutera* « Je voudrais vous voir dans le bureau du Professeur Snape disons demain matin avant vos cours.»

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord tacite. Sélène contourna le groupe d'amis puis sans se retourner enchaîna.

_ « Ah et 20 points en moins pour Griffondor. Mr Potter comprendra. »

A peine avait-elle disparut que le groupe de Griffondor soupira et reparti mais cette fois calmement.

_ « Harry? Pourquoi nous a-t-elle retiré 20 points en disant que tu comprendras... »

Le jeune Potter grimaça, et baissa la tête.

_ « J'ai tenté un legimens sur son esprit... »

_ « Mais t'es malade? » Retenti la voix affolée de Ron.

_ « C'était dangereux et stupide de tenter une telle approche. Ton niveau de légimencie a peut être augmenté mais tu n'es pas un maître en la matière.»

_ « Je sais Ginny, elle me l'a très bien fait comprendre ... » Soupirant, il passa le coin du couloir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de leur amie.

_ « As-tu au moins appris quelque chose ? »

_ « Non, elle m'a détecté immédiatement. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

_ « Vous croyez qu'elle sait ? » demanda Ronald songeur.

_ « Qu'elle sait quoi, Ron ? Qu'on a fait des recherches sur elle ? Ou qu'on sait que Smith n'est pas son vrai nom ?... » Répliqua Harry légèrement énervé.

_ « Calmez vous les garçons, elle ne sait rien… Enfin, elle ne se doutait de rien, jusqu'à la tentative d'Harry... Maintenant on verra bien. »

La jeune fille les dépassa et frappa à la porte des préfets en chefs.

Ce fut Draco qui ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Le jeune homme ne montra aucune expression, juste un regard froid et dédaigneux.

_ « Hermione? C'est pour toi. Je sors faire une ronde, à tout à l'heure ».

La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva de sa chambre.

_ « Compris. A tout à l'heure Draco. »

Harry secouait légèrement la tête, Ginny avait un léger sourire et Ron affichait un air renfrogné quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce pour les rejoindre.

_ « Je sais que vous habitez ensemble et que vous avez décidé une trêve, mais vous entendre vous appeler par vos prénoms je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. » lâcha Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la pièce.

Pendant que le trio expliquait ses découvertes à Hermione, Draco décida qu'il devait parler avec son parrain. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'attaque contre Sélène et voulait le lui faire savoir. Son pas se fit pressant et quand son estomac fit un drôle de bruit. Draco agita sa baguette pour connaître l'heure et grimaça. L'heure du midi était passée depuis un moment et le repas n'était plus servi à cette heure dans la grande salle. Pas grave, il ferait sans. Si la faim se faisait trop forte, il demanderait à un elfe. Arrivé devant les cachots, il soupira et frappa. Severus ouvrit rapidement, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

_ « Entre. »

Il se décala pour laisser son filleul passer et referma derrière lui.

_ « Sélène n'est pas là. Mais tu peux l'attendre, elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

_ « Si elle daigne revenir après ce que tu lui as fait.»

Draco était planté droit sur ses pieds, les bras croisés sur la poitrine regardant Séverus avec une colère difficilement contenue.

_ « Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? C'est TA fille ! »

La mâchoire du professeur se crispa et son poing se serra.

_ « Je ne te dois aucune explication, Draco. C'est ma fille justement! Même si elle est majeure. Maintenant si tu es là juste pour hausser la voix contre moi, sors.»

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et soupira.

_ « Elle a pleuré, Severus. » Draco, se laissa choir avec légèreté sur un fauteuil et observa son parrain. « C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état. Tu l'as agressé. Tu n'avais jamais rien tenté contre elle.»

Le professeur rejoignit l'élève, et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il semblait fatigué et désappointé.

_ « Je sais…. Je n'ai mesuré la gravité de mon acte que lorsqu'elle est partie. Essaye de comprendre, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Avant, j'étais le seul qui risquait réellement ma vie. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui est dans la fosse aux lions, et dans son état, c'est du suicide… Votre couverture ne va pas tarder à voler en éclat.»

_ « Je m'en doute, mais fais nous confiance, pour une fois. Nous connaissons les risques et Sélène est loin d'être une novice. »

Séverus hocha simplement la tête et tourna son regard vers les flammes. La porte grinça légèrement. Sélène avait renoncé à voir McGonnagall, une simple missive suffirait pour lui demander la permission de sortir en emmenant les Weasley ainsi que Potter avec elle. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur les deux hommes en discussion et se ferma un instant. Sa raison lui ordonnait d'ouvrir la bouche et de formuler des mots, pourtant ses pas la menèrent vers sa chambre silencieusement.

_ « Sélène… » La voix faible de son père la stoppa mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un léger bruit se fit entendre et un hibou gris pénétra dans la pièce. L'animal se plaça devant l'homme et lâcha un petit paquet avant de repartir sans aucun paiement. Dans un silence pesant, les mains de Séverus ouvrirent le sachet et firent glisser un pendentif.

_ « C'est ?... »

Le professeur hocha la tête à la question de sa fille, et un léger sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres et celles de la jeune femme.

_ « Il semblerait que la chance ne nous ai pas complètement quittée. » Il releva son regard vers elle, mais elle se détourna.

_ « Draco, à toi de jouer. » Elle passa la porte de sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit les yeux fermés.

Le jeune homme prit le médaillon en main et l'observa un instant.

_ « Il y a peut être une chance qu'on en sorte tous vivant. »

Il esquissa un sourire et sorti des cachots.

Séverus s'approcha alors de la porte qui le séparait de sa fille. Il posa doucement sa main sur le bois mais ne fit que l'effleurer et se retira pour rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

_Hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

_Bonne journée_


	9. Chapter 9 : Doutes

**Bonjour a tous et voici un nouveau petit chapitre :)**

**bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Des doutes….**

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises en face de Ron et Harry. Celui-ci venait d'exposer à la jeune femme toutes les informations qu'ils avaient découvertes sur la jeune Kelly Smith.

_ « D'accord, j'ai compris, elle ne s'appelle pas Smith. Et le Pr Kelly Smith semble inconnu dans les dossiers du ministère. Sur ce point, je ne veux surtout pas savoir comment vous avez fait. Et d'après vous elle aurait fait ses études à Dumstrang. Mais que lui reprochez exactement ? » La préfète regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. « D'être trop proche de Snape ? Dois-je vous rappeler que lui et Draco nous ont prouvé leur dévouement lors de la bataille finale ? »

_ « Un serpentard restera toujours un serpentard Hermione... Il faut se méfier d'eux.» Un regard noir rencontra le bleu du jeune homme qui avait osé exprimer son opinion à haute voix. Ron baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Il détestait quand elle le prenait de haut ainsi, pourtant il continua. « Il reste des mangemorts en action Hermione. »

_ « Nous savons que tu as du mal à l'entendre mais Ron a raison. L'ordre court toujours après Bellatrix et ses sbires. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne reste pas des espions ici. »

Un soupir passa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui chercha un instant le soutien de son amie. En vain, le regard bleu exprimait la même inquiétude que celui des deux garçons face à elle.

_ « Je vois... Tu sembles bien impliqué Harry. Tu avais pourtant dit, après la bataille, que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de l'ordre et de ses missions. Ils seraient seuls pour trouver le reste des adorateurs de Voldemort. »

Le brun se leva et fit quelques pas pour se poster contre la cheminée.

_ « Je sais... Mais comprends-moi. Ça fait maintenant plus de trois mois. Je pensais que l'ordre et les Aurors seraient plus rapides. Or aujourd'hui on apprend que Bellatrix a des armées de plus en plus grandes et aucun de nous ne sait où elle se trouve. De plus il semblerait que le père de Malefoy ne soit plus à Azkaban.»

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et baissa un instant le regard.

_ « Et Si... »

C'était presque un chuchotement mais les trois jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent et la regardèrent avec intérêt.

_ « Continue. Et si quoi ? » L'encouragea doucement la voix de la son amie.

_ « Et si l'ordre attendait juste le bon moment. S'il avait déjà placé ses pièces. Après tout, c'était déjà leur stratégie avec toi Harry. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

_ « Que sais-tu que l'on ignore, Hermione ? »

Gênée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_ « On m'a proposé de jouer un rôle dans une mission risquée. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. » Elle regarda ses amis un à un avant d'ajouter : « L'ordre n'a pas abandonné. »

Les trois jeune gens se dévisagèrent, comme cherchant à savoir si l'un ou l'autre étaient au courant de cette affaire, avant de la considérer de nouveau. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent poser la moindre question, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Draco.

_ « Encore là ?... Vous n'avez pas des chambres à vous ? » Le ton était glacial, comme d'habitude. Il se tourna vers sa chambre puis s'immobilisa pour regarder Ron puis l'heure. « C'est rare de te voir hors de la grande salle à cette heure. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'empiffrer ? » Il s'adossa au mur avec un sourire carnassier.

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva d'un bond. Ginny et Hermione furent plus rapides et se postèrent devant lui.

_ « Laisse le dire. On devrait y aller. » Ginny chercha l'approbation de sa phrase dans le regard de son petit ami qui hocha la tête positivement. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, la rouquine tenant toujours son frère. Avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte derrière eux, Harry se tourna vers son amie.

_ « Je repasserai pour parler de ça.»

Hermione acquiesça et ferma derrière lui. Elle s'adossa à la porte et regarda le blond qui lui faisait face. Draco lui fit un superbe sourire et s'approcha doucement. Arrivé près d'elle, il sortit délicatement de sa poche le pendentif reçu par son parrain, un peu plus tôt, et le laissa pendre devant leurs yeux.

_ « Draco ? C'est un … »

_ «..retourneur de temps, oui »

Précautionneusement, elle laissa glisser un doigt sur le médaillon. De sa main libre Draco prit alors la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer le bijou.

_ « Je croyais que Voldemort les avait tous fait disparaître avant sa mort. »

_ « C'est ce que l'on croyait tous. Maintenant viens, nous devons discuter. »

Il entraîna la jeune femme dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

_ « Je croyais que tu voulais discuter ? » Le ton était taquin et un léger sourire ornait les lèvres de la demoiselle. Il attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui.

_ « Oui je veux JUSTE discuter, mais je suis aussi fatigué donc … Allongé**s** dans mon lit c'est plus simple. A moins que tu ne puisses pas rester allongée à côté de moi sans pouvoir résister à mon corps d'Apollon ? »

_ « Arrogant.» Répliqua-t-elle réprimant son rire. Elle se laissa tirer et s'allongea à ses côtés. « Je devrais pouvoir me tenir pour une fois »

_ « Tant mieux »Répondit-il sur un ton très sérieux.

_ « Hé » Elle fronça les sourcils et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Un grand sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres du Serpentard, puis il passa son bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ « As tu pris ta décision ?... »Une pointe d'anxiété pouvait se sentir dans sa voix.

_ « Oui. Je vais le faire. Mais pour cela il faudra me mettre au courant de tout. Et j'ai bien dis tout le plan et toute la situation. »

_ « Compris miss Tyran »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il l'embrassa lui faisant passer toute sa tendresse. A la fin du baiser, il laissa passer son pouce pensivement sur ses lèvres si désirable puis se rallongea avant de commencer son récit.

* * *

_Hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message avec vos impressions, vos encouragements_

_vos hypothèses sur le père du bébé de Sélène :)_


	10. Chapter 10 : Entretien mouvementé

Bonjour à tous, et voici la suite.

Merci à Azkalia pour toutes ses reviews :D

Attention les parole entre ** sont les mots transmis par le pouvoir de Sélène.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : entretien mouvementé**

Sélène était couchée sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, observant le plafond, quand un léger 'toc' retenti à la fenêtre. Elle se redressa et esquissa un sourire en voyant le volatile, si particulier, de la famille de sa moitié. Rapidement, elle se leva et ouvrit pour le laisser déposer son message, sur son bureau. Elle lui donna un peu de nourriture, et celui ci reparti immédiatement sans attendre de réponse. La jeune femme regarda un instant le message, et le déplia se doutant bien de ce que c'était. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses les lèvres en lisant l'ordre de venir dîner le lendemain soir. Le sourire se transforma rapidement en grimace en sentant la brûlure de son avant-bras. Et voilà que les problèmes allaient reprendre. Elle se concentra un instant pour se connecter à Draco.

***Draco?***

Le jeune homme était en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Le couple se tenait tendrement enlacé sur le lit du serpentard.

_ « Tu devrais... » Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase la mâchoire crispée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Draco en signe de soutien. Le jeune homme lui fit un faible sourire avant de se redresser entendant l'appel de Sélène.

***J'arrive***

_ « Je dois y aller Hermione. »

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement un peu inquiète.

_ « Fais attention. Votre situation semble périlleuse. »

_ « Promis. »

Un dernier baiser, et le jeune homme sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Sélène près des cachots.

En entendant la réponse de Draco, Sélène fut légèrement soulagée. Bellatrix les convoquait tous les deux. Lui résister serait plus facile ainsi. Elle rédigea un mot pour son père et l'ordre du PHOENIX, puis sortit de sa chambre pour le déposer sur la table du salon. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, Severus devait être dans sa chambre ou dans son laboratoire, pas le temps de le chercher. Elle haussa les épaules et quitta les appartements. Elle avait peur mais c'était une habitude depuis son entrée au service de Bellatrix. Chassant un mauvais pressentiment de la main, elle se rendit au point de transplanage.

Le jeune couple se retrouva devant la salle de potion. En voyant son inquiétude Draco la prit dans ses bras. Elle cacha sa tête dans son cou et respira son parfum. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, cette odeur l'avait toujours apaisée. Une seconde plus tard elle se sentit partir, tirée par le nombril.

L'arrivée la déstabilisa et sans le bras du jeune homme autour sa taille, elle serait probablement tombée. Draco fronça les sourcils en la regardant, pour seule réponse, elle plaça sa main sur son ventre. Il acquiesça et noua ses doigts aux siens. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'allée menant au manoir Malefoy. Chacun gardait le silence occupés à mettre en place toutes les barrières psychologiques nécessaire à la protection de leur secret.

A peine furent-ils devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, découvrant un elfe de maison qui s'inclina jusqu'à terre, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Mr Malefoy. Un sourire cynique se dessina sur les lèvres de Séléne à la scène. Froide comme la pierre, elle suivit Draco et entra dans le hall.

« Ou est Miss LESTRANGE ? » La voix du jeune homme était méprisante. Il ne regardait même pas le serviteur à ses pieds.

« Miss est dans son bureau, maître. Je vais**…**» Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Non. Je sais où il se trouve. Déguerpis ! » L'ordre claqua et le couple se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la pièce désignée. Un rapide regard l'un vers l'autre pour se soutenir puis Sélène poussa la porte. Elle resta figée bloquant l'entrée une seconde avant que Draco ne la pousse légèrement.

« Père? Je vous croyais… »

« En France? Non, je suis de retour. Il semblerait que vous ayez quelque chose à me dire. »

L'homme se posta devant le bureau et observa le couple attendant leur réaction. Sélène sentit l'attaque mentale et résista. Un sourire suffisant se dessina sur ses lèvres comme si elle se moquait de l'attaque de Malefoy Senior, qui dépité croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Arrête de les sonder Lucius et laisse les annoncer cette nouvelle surprenante d'eux même » La voix de Bellatrix stoppa la tentatrice d'intrusion du mangemort. Le jeune couple conclut rapidement que l'état de Sélène leur avait été rapporté. La rapidité du rapport ne pouvait venir qu'en interne de Poudlard et confortait leur théorie, selon laquelle ils étaient sous surveillance.

Draco prit alors la parole, d'une voix posée. Une pointe de fierté pouvait s'entendre dans le ton employé.

« Comme vous le savez Sélène en moi sommes ensemble depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui même si nous sommes un peu jeune**s**, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la venue future de la prochaine génération Malefoy. » Draco posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne et tressaillit en sentant les pensées du bébé l'envahir. Ils étaient en danger, les barrières de Sélène ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître espérant que l'entretien ne dure pas et surtout que personne ne tenterait encore de lire en eux ce soir.

« Prenez place mes enfants. » Bellatrix leur indiqua les deux chaises devant eux. Ils s'installèrent attendant la raison réelle de cette convocation.

« Draco au vue de la situation, tu sais que tu vas devoir épouser Sélène. La cérémonie aura lieu dans un mois, un mariage de sang-pur doit se faire dans les traditions, mais avant ça ton père et moi tenons à vous offrir un cadeau. » Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius pendant que le rire de Bellatrix raisonna un instant dans le bureau.

Sélène réprima le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Le mariage... Ils n'avaient pas prévus ce point là, si rapidement. Il était pourtant tellement évident. La situation n'allait faire qu'empirer. Comme s'il avait pu deviner le combat intérieur de la jeune femme, Draco posa sa main sur la sienne, tout en gardant son regard braqué sur sa tante.

La folie de Bella était connue de tous et la mention d'un cadeau de sa part était rarement une action aux bénéfices du receveur. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, laissant entrer dans la pièce deux hommes cagoulés traînant plus que portant le corps d'une jeune femme à demi nue. La mâchoire de Sélène se crispa à la vue de la scène. Draco quant à lui ne la regarda qu'une demi-seconde.

_ « Ma tante ? »

_ « Je vous présente notre chère amie. Ah mais suis-je bête. Tu la connais déjà.» Le regard fou croisa un instant celui de la jeune Fiosini avant de revenir à son jouet.

L'un des hommes releva la tête de la prisonnière. Son visage était tuméfié pourtant Sélène n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la jeune Kriezig. Une haine immédiate envahit le cerveau de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait là de sa meilleure amie à Dumstrang, sa sœur de cœur. Pourquoi elle ?... Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'ils s'en prennent à elle ? Devant la scène, la jeune femme ne pu se retenir de hausser les sourcils. Katia avait choisit elle aussi de se battre contre les siens au moment de la bataille finale. Séléne avait été tellement fière en combattant à ses côtés. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

_ « Tu sembles étonnée de la voir ici, Sélène ? » La voix de Lucius la ramena à la raison. Elle planta son regard dans le sien attendant une explication. « Ton amie, » Il avait prononcé ce mot avec tellement de dégoût que tous en avait compris son opinion. « a été capturée en Roumanie. Elle prenait visiblement part au combat du mauvais côté. »

Draco suivit l'échange silencieusement puis se leva pour passer devant la prisonnière et l'observer. Il était tel que devait être un Malefoy, froid, hautain, méprisant. Sa main se leva et du revers claqua sur la joue de la jeune femme. Le coup fut si fort qu'elle dut le suivre de la tête. La marque de la bague du jeune homme se dessina rapidement sur sa pommette. Puis il se tourna vers son amie.

_ « Elle t'a trahie. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Le ton était glacial. Sélène avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper. Elle se leva mais avant d'agir elle relâcha son pouvoir et entra dans l'esprit de sa confidente. Celle-ci leva des yeux embués de larmes vers elle et la pria de l'exécuter

*Tue-moi... Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi. Tue-moi Sélène...*

Lentement, la jeune femme leva sa baguette et regarda sa victime dans les yeux. Un simple hochement de tête et le sort fusa.

« Avada Kadavra »

Le corps de Katia tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sélène se retourna alors vers Lucius et Bella.

« Je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de calme pour me remettre d'une telle trahison. Je vous verrais dans deux jours pour les détails de la cérémonie. »

Silencieusement, Draco salua également son père et sa tante et suivit la jeune femme. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que le serpentard glissa son bras autour de la taille de son amie pour la soutenir. Sélène ne vit même pas le chemin du retour à Poudlard. Elle se laissa guider pendant que son esprit ne faisait que lui imposer l'image de son amie d'enfance.

Draco prit l'initiative de transplaner directement dans les appartements de son parrain. Il remercia intérieurement McGonagall d'avoir permis une marque accordant le transplannage à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

* * *

_Une petite review pour m'encourager à avancer plus vite?_

_Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et à m'aider._

_Biz_z


	11. Chapter 11 : Retour à Poudlard

Re :)

Comme vous avez été très sage et moi très en retard , je publie 2 châpitresdans la foulée :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : retour à Poudlard**

Sélène perdit connaissance à son arrivée dans le salon de son père. Draco eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le « plop » caractéristique du transplannage attira le professeur de potion qui s'avança prudemment vers le couple. Voir sa fille ainsi inerte dans les bras de son filleul, lui retourna le cœur pourtant son visage resta impénétrable.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant les pas.

_ « Elle va bien. Entre son état et ce que lui a demandé Bellatrix, il lui faut du repos. »

Il porta le corps de son amie vers sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit. Le ton aurait du être rassurant pourtant il n'était que froideur. Draco n'avait pas encore pardonné son parrain sa dernière action.

_ « Tu devrais lui donner une potion « sans rêve ». Elle va en avoir besoin. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa à elle. Sa voix faiblit mais resta neutre.

_ « Elle a du lancer l'avada sur son amie Katia. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant et secoua sa tête pour sortir les images de cette fin d'après midi. L'homme qui lui faisait face perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait.

_ « Miss Kriezig ? »

Draco ne put que hocher la tête.

_ « Elle va avoir besoin de toi Sev.. »

Il déposa sa main sur son bras et se dirigea tête baissée vers la porte des appartements. Il avait, lui aussi, besoin de réconfort. Son esprit se tourna vers la belle brune qui lui servait de colocataire depuis le début de l'année, et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte son allure s'accéléra.

Séverus le laissa sortir sans lui demander plus de détail**s**. Comment deux enfants pouvaient-ils gérer tant de pression? Pour l'avoir fait lui-même, il savait à quel point le rôle d'espion parmi les Mangemort était difficile. Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres puis il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Malgré l'heure encore jeune, le soleil avait déjà disparut à l'horizon laissant la lune et la nuit s'établirent. Il alluma une bougie de sa baguette et vint s'asseoir à côté du corps endormi. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille. Un léger gémissement passa les lèvres de la jeune femme et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à papillonner, cherchant où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

_ « Sélène ?... » C'était à peine un murmure mais elle s'y accrocha et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Elle referma ses paupières et tourna la tête honteuse de ne pas pouvoir cacher la peine qu'elle ressentait.

_ « Draco m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ « Ce n'est pas mon premier Avada. J'y survivrai.» la voix était posée mais pas aussi froide qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

_ « Je sais ce que c'est Sélène. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer devant moi. »

La main du professeur continuait inlassablement sa douce caresse. La jeune femme se détendait doucement et les larmes commencèrent à couler malgré elle.

_ « Pourquoi elle? Personne ne m'avait prévenu... Elle était comme ma sœur.»

Séverus baissa la tête.

_ « Je n'ai appris sa disparation qu'hier. Nous voulions être sûrs avant de te l'annoncer. »

Elle chercha le regard de son père et s'y accrocha.

_ « Vous saviez pourtant que vu notre lien, Bellatrix se ferait un plaisir de me faire jouer le mauvais rôle. Depuis la disparition du maître, et la découverte de ta trahison, elle ne fait que me tester. Quoi de mieux que de me mettre face à ma sœur de cœur? »

Elle soupira.

_ « Ils lui ont fait tellement de mal. Elle m'a suppliée de lancer le sort et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai fait le bon choix, ni à comprendre comment j'ai pu y mettre assez de volonté pour que celui-ci fonctionne. Je préférai**s **encore quand elle s'en prenait à moi physiquement.»

Sa voix faiblit et des images prirent forme dans son esprit lui rappelant les séances de torture de l'été où elle devait expier pour son père et prouver son allégeance. Séverus tressaillit en voyant une partie des images. Elle ne lui en avait jamais véritablement parlé.

_ « Tes barrières faiblissent de plus en plus Sélène…»

Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais les mots ne sortaient pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce type de situation. Tendrement il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la demoiselle, lui montrant ainsi son soutien.

_ « Bellatrix et Lucius forment un couple des plus vicieux et tu as eu de la chance qu'ils ne te demandent que justice et pas de la torturer toi-même. »

Un frisson remonta l'échine de Sélène malgré elle. La main du professeur passa doucement sur le bras de la jeune femme, puis il se redressa et regarda la porte ouverte. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un sort informulé fit venir à lui une fiole qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet.

_ « C'est une potion « sans rêve ». Je pense que tu devrais en prendre pour ce soir. Veux tu que je fasse appeler un elfe pour qu'il t'amène à manger? »

Sélène fit un signe négatif de la tête.

_ « Je n'ai pas très faim. »

Une légère grimace se dessina sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

_ « Tu ne devrais pas sauter de repas dans ton état. »

_ « Je survivrai »

_ « Au manque de nourriture, je n'en doute pas. Mais au sermon de Draco, Pomfresh et Minerva, je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

La jeune femme soupira pour la forme avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en pensant que son père n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle se redressa, forçant la main de l'homme à stopper sa caresse continue puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_ « Je vais manger dans la grande salle avec toi ainsi tout le monde sera rassuré. »

Séverus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sélène se leva et prit cinq minutes pour se rafraîchir le visage avant de le rejoindre. Ils se rendirent au souper, bras dessus dessous discutant des cours du lendemain. L'homme voulait lui changer les idées et quoi de mieux que de parler des 'cornichons' qui leur servaient d'élèves.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme avec même quelques rires de la jeune femme.

_ « Tu exagères. Neville n'est pas si maladroit. Un peu étourdi je te le concède mais pas ignare. »

_ « Il n'a pourtant jamais réussi une seule potion. » répondit-il avec un air de dégoût.

_ « C'est certainement parce que tu le traumatise**s**. »

C'est sur cet échange qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, oubliant de se lâcher. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle. En effet, c'était bien la première fois que Snape souriait, qu'il semblait… heureux. Oui c'était le mot, il semblait heureux.

Harry et Ron se stoppèrent comme stupéfixés, la bouche ouverte et la fourchette à mi-chemin, n'en revenant visiblement pas. Pourtant à bien y regarder, deux personnes dans la salle affichaient un sourire, appréciant la scène, il s'agissait de Draco et Hermione. Ils échangèrent un hochement tête avant de se remettre à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Draco avait profité de son temps de répit avant le repas pour retourner près de sa colocataire et finir ainsi le récit du plan et de ce qu'avait donné l'entretien. Il ne lui avait pas menti, n'avait omis aucun de ses doutes, ni même caché l'état de son amie. La seule information qu'il avait gardée pour lui était le nom du père de l'enfant, il s'était contenté de promettre qu'il n'était pas le sien.

* * *

_Une petite review?_

_Un avis bon ou mauvais est toujours bon à prendre_

_A bientôt._


End file.
